Sorpresa ¿Arruinada?
by agh14
Summary: Feliz Dia del Pokeshipping no tengo mucho que decir ya que si pongo algo aqui les contaria el FIC XD asi que solo lean :)


**Feliz dia :D este es uno de los 2 fic que pienso subir por el Dia del Pokeshipping y subire 2 no solo por que es el dia del Pokeshipping sino por que cumplo 1 Año como escritor :) bien los dejo con el Primero de los 2 Fic espero lo disfruten**

**Sorpresa ¿Arruinada?**

En la entrada a Ciudad Celeste se podia observar a un joven entrenador Pokemon que conversaba con su Pikachu o mejor dicho le suplicaba a su Pikachu -Por favor Pikachu-decia el joven que llevaba una gorra que cubria su alborotado cabello mirando a su Pokemon que parecia algo molesto y ofendido por el pedido de su entrenador -solo seran unos minutos lo prometo -suplicaba el chico

Pika Pika -dijo Pikachu negando con su cabeza-

Pero sabes que es por una buena causa, ademas tu me convenciste para hacer esto -dijo el entrenador sin dejar su tono de suplica-

Pi Pikachu -seguia negando el pokemon con los brazos crusados

te dare ketchup -dijo en un intento desesperado el joven-

Pika -dijo ya agotado aceptando el pedido de su entrenador-Pi pika pikachupi pichu -dijo el Pokemon dando sus condiciones-

Claro lo haremos cuando lleguemos a la entrada -dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa victoriosa-

...

Terminalo con Meteoro dragón Kingdra -fue la orden que dio la joven Pelirroja que vestia tan solo con un traje de baño a lo que rapidamente el pokemon dragon lanzo el meteoro directo hacia un Vileplume que se encontraba del otro lado lanzandolo al agua debilitandolo al instante- bien hecho Kingdra descansa -dijo la lider devolviendo a su pokemon a la poke bola-

mejor seguire entrenando -dijo un joven que se retiraba luego de que Misty le sonriera y afirmara con la cabeza-

Bueno dias, ¿hay alguien aqui? -pregunto un hombre entrando por la puerta se podia notar que era un hombre que viajaba mucho aunque Misty no pudo ver su rostro ya que llevaba una especie de tunica con capucha de color marron claro-

Buenos dias -dijo Misty desde la otra punta de la Piscina saludando al hombre-

usted es la lider de gimnasio? -volvio a preguntar-

asi es ¿usted busca un batalla no es cierto?

asi es -dijo mientras asentia con la cabeza-

muy bien pongase en su posicion -dijo de forma cortes la lider-

usaremos 2 pokemon cada uno, no esta permitido el intercambio -dijo la lider dando las reglas de la batalla-

muy bien comenzemos, VE GRENINJA -dijo el entrenador enviando al pokemon de tipo Agua/Siniestro-

el tipo agus es mi especialidad no importa de que region sean estas en grandes problemas -dijo confiada la lider- Misty Llama a Politoed -concluyo la lider enviando al pokemon rana-

Comienza con cuchillada nocturna

ahora Politoed, usa Retribución

ambos pokemon se dirigieron uno al otro a gran velocidad saltando entre las colchonetas de la piscina cuando se embistieron ambos retrocedieron unos metros sin mucho daño

usa rayo de hielo Politoed

ahora, Usa extrasensorial

el rayo de color celeste se dirigio hacia el pokemon ninja pero rapidamente usando su poder psiquico haciendolo estallar sin que ningun pokemon sufriera daño

Hidrocañon Greninja

a la piscina

rapidamente Greninja lanzo su ataque pero fallo ya que el pokemon rana se lanzo rapidamente al agua

siguelo Greninja -ordeno el hombre a lo que el pokemon acuatico rapidamente se lanzo a la piscina

AHORA, USA BUCEO GRENINJA/POLITOED

tras la orden de ambos entrenadores los pokemon empeceron una batalla acuatica en la que se embestian llendo de lado a lado

cambia a cuchillada nocturna

es momento de surfear Politoed

Greninja cambio rapidamente su ataque rodeando su garras con una oscura aura y dirigiendose bajo el agua a una gran velocidad hacia Politoed pero siendo golpeado y llevado a la superficie por una ola que este habia creado

estas bien Greninja -pregunto su entrenador a lo que el pokemon asintio de agotada- bien usa Hidrobomba

tu tambien Politoed

los pokemon lanzaron sus poderosos ataques chocando en el medio del campo de batalla y siendo destruidos ambos

usa Hidrocañon Greninja

esquiva y terminalo con retribución

el hidrocañon de Greninja se dirigio rapidamente hacia Politoed pero este rapidamente salto hacia un costado esquivandolo y luego volvio a saltar pero en direccion a Greninja embistiendolo y debilitandolo

Bien hecho Greninja vuelve -dijo el hombre mientras el rayo rojo de la pokebola lo absorvio-es momento de ponernos serios -dijo ahora el entrenador mostrando una pokebola con un pequeño rayo en el centro- ve Pikachu -tras decir esto el entrenador lanzo la pokebola de la que salio un Pikachu que lanzo unos rayos de sus mejillas demostrando su caracter-

¿Pikachu eres tu? -dijo la lider confusa al ver al roedor amarillo-

Pi Pikachu -decia el roedor mientras que retrocedia y negaba con sus patas traceras-

No hay nada mas extraño que un Pikachu negando ser un Pikachu -dijo la lider con las manos cruzadas-

Pikachu hechaste a perder la sorpesa -dijo el entrenador enfadado-

Pi? -dijo el entrenador señalandose a si mismo- Pi Pikachu Pi Pika Pi -dijo el roedor excusandose-

bien tienes razon -dijo el entrenador tras darle la razon al pokemon- como has estado Misty -tras decir esto Ash agarro con su mano derecha la parte izquierda de la tunica sacandosela dejando ver su rostro con una sonrisa-

ASH! cuanto tiempo -dijo la entrenadora mientras se acercaba al entrenador-

Pika -dijo el roedor saltando a los brazos de la entrenadora-

Azu Azu riiiil -dijo de pronto el pokemon de tipo hada que se encontraba en las tribunas pero que habia bajado para ver el reencuentro-

Ven Azurill -dijo de pronto el entrenador para agarrar en sus brazos al pokemon bebe y acariciarlo-

que haces por aqui Ash -dijo de pronto la entrenador mientras acariciaba al roedor-

digamos que Pikachu me convencio de hacer algo -dijo Ash explicandose-

y de que te convencio -dijo Misty al momento que Pikachu salto de sus brazos y Ash apoyo en el suelo a Azurill para que ambos pokemon se alejen-

Bien como empezar -dijo Ash mientras buscaba las palabras que usar- emmm.. yo -decia el entrenador de forma timida-

tu -dijo de pronto la entrenadora animando a su amigo a que continue-

bien comenzare desde el principio -dijo Ash aun tenso- hace un tiempo comenze mi viaje por Kalos donde me encontre con una antigua amiga, Serena, ella antes de que yo volviera aqui me confeso que me amaba -tras decir esto la entrenadora no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor y disgusto- a lo que yo rapidamente respondi que no corresponia a esos sentimiento, ella es una chica bonita y todo eso pero por alguna razon que yo no entendia no dude ni un segundo en responder aunque sabia que le doleria -el entrenador estaba concentrado en lo que le decia a la lider tratando no omitir ni un detalle aunque la lider aun no entendia a que queria llegar- durante el viaje de regreso pense mucho en el porque de mi rapida respuesta -dijo Ash para luego dejar de hablar a lo que Misty solo asintio dando a entender que estaba atenta a lo que decia el entrenador- bien, luego de tanto pensar me di cuenta que la razon era simple estoy enamorado de ti -la lider al escuchar eso se quedo petrificada al no saber que decir ni como decirlo -te amo Misty -dijo Ash luego de un largo suspiro demostrando que se saco un gran peso de ensima pero sin embargo Misty aun no contestaba-

Ash yo... -aunque lo intentara no podia decir palabras ya que la declaracion de Ash la habia dejado muda-

tranquila lo entiendo -dijo de pronto el entrenador con una sonrisa falsa-

Dejame terminar de hablar -dijo simulando enfado la lider- Yo tambien te amo y siempre te ame -dijo de pronto repitiendo la accion de Ash luego de su declaracion luego de eso ambos entrenadores acercaron sus rostros para fundir sus rostros en un beso-

**FIN **

**QUE TAL :D ¿les gusto? espero que si y que si no les gusto me lo hagan saber ya que me servira para mejorar de enserio en el ultimo año mejore mucho, hasta me da miedo XD espero la esten pasando bien en este nuevo dia del Pokeshipping (deberia ser feriado mundial XD) antes de despedirme quisiera explicar el titulo por las dudas XD bien primero la se iba a llamar solo "Sorpresa Arruinada" pero luego se me ocurrio que Misty podria tener una actitud mas de sorpresa si Ash se declarara asi que cambie la escena final y le cambie el nombre ya que aunque la primera sorpresa fallo la segunda no aparte que soy malo para ponerle nombre a los fic XD ahora si sin mas me despido Salu2**


End file.
